


magnetized

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [18]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Holiday Sweaters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: i'm positivethe sweater reads, its letters faded against the inky navy blue of the cotton.Shen looks over at Zed, slightly puzzled, but snorts out a laugh when he sees the gift that the other boy holds.-Written for the prompt: Shen/Zed Highschool AU, Akali gets them matching ugly sweaters, much to Zed's dismay?





	magnetized

_i'm positive_ the sweater reads, its letters faded against the inky navy blue of the cotton.

Shen looks over at Zed, slightly puzzled, but snorts out a laugh when he sees the gift that the other boy holds.

 _i'm negative_ reads the sweater in Zed’s hands. The sweater itself is a dark red, but its words are printed in the same faded white as Shen’s.

“Look at the back,” Akali grins, sitting cross-legged on Shen’s futon. She’s got a small thermos of hot chocolate warming her ungloved hands - courtesy of Shen’s grandmother now puttering about downstairs.

The two boys flip over their sweaters with equal amounts of wariness. _opposites attract_ is written in small letters on the back of both, and Shen can’t help but choke out a laugh.

Akali had gotten them couple sweaters.

Nerdy, matching, couple sweaters.

And now, she’s absolutely beaming.

Shen can feel his face begin to heat, but he pushes the feeling down with another short laugh. He chances a look at Zed - expecting to see the other boy's usual mask of indifference - but quickly looks back down at his sweater with renewed interest.

Zed’s face had been a nice shade of pale before blood had rushed to his cheeks - staining them a color not unlike that of his new sweater.

And Akali, to their left, looks altogether too pleased.

“Merry Christmas!” she barely manages to giggle out, before a highly embarrassed Zed tackles her down in an exaggerated show of mock offense.

Shen laughs lightly, making no move to pull them apart. Instead, he shrugs the sweater up and over his head, grinning all the while. “I think they’re cute, Zed - show a bit more appreciation, why don’t you?”

There’s a muffled “don’t encourage her!” that emerges from the tangle of limbs on Shen’s bed, and Shen laughs again.

Dorky as it is, the sweater fits well and, in Shen’s opinion, doesn’t look half bad. And either way—Shen thinks, as he watches Zed’s showy demonstration of distressed embarrassment, all flushed cheeks and muttered expletives—he can’t deny the truth of the words on the back.

Sometimes, opposites really do attract.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but those would be great couple sweaters for Shen and Zed, right?
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics - I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
